1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Ethernet adaptor, particularly to a thinner and lighter Ethernet adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the signal of an Ethernet adaptor is transmitted to a network device at most 100 meters away via a male RJ45 connector. Refer to FIG. 1 for the structure of a conventional Ethernet adaptor. The conventional Ethernet adaptor 10 comprises a body 12, a circuit board 14 arranged inside the body 12, and a rectangular through-hole 16 formed on the body 12 to receive a standard female RJ45 connector 18 (shown in FIG. 1a). The female RJ45 connector 18 includes a rectangular casing 20 corresponding to the rectangular through-hole 16. The casing 20 has a stepped opening 22 and a group of terminals 24 arranged inside the opening 22. As shown in FIG. 1, a male RJ45 connector 26 is snap-fitted to the opening 22 and electrically connected with the circuit board 14 via the terminals 24.
However, the thickness a of such a conventional Ethernet adaptor 10 is hard to have a smaller value because of the structural factors of the female RJ45 connector 18 and the body 12.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a novel Ethernet adaptor to overcome the abovementioned problem.